La Apuesta
by NicoRobinNekita
Summary: Como pude hacer algo asi, por esa estupida apuesta la perdi ,no, e de recuperarla como que me llamo tsukiyomi Ikuto
1. Chapter 1

Ficha

Nombre: La apuesta

Autor: Yo NicoRobinNekita Alias Gato_Negro, ya subí este Fick en AmutoSekai y la estoy subiendo a un foro Inukago con dicha pareja.

Para todos los públicos

Advertencias: lenguaje soez

Capitulo1: Lunes por Amu e Ikuto

Por Amu

Era lunes por la mañana me levante, me bañe, me vestí, desayune y me fui al instituto

A perdón soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 17 años y voy al instituto seiyo con mis dos mejores amigas Hoshina Utau y Lulu de la varielle.

Llegue al instituto y me senté en my sitio después de haber hablado un rato con mis amigas, note que le chico más guapo de todo el instituto me miraba ese era Tsukiyomi Ikuto, cuando me gire a mirarlo me encontré con su penetrante mirada de un color azul zafíro y rápidamente aparte my mirada algo sonrojada. Note que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia mí.

-Hola preciosa-se dirigió a mí sonriendo de medio lado

-Hola- respondí yo bastante extrañada

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo esta tarde?-me pregunto tranquilamente

-si claro por qué no, toma-le di mi dirección en un papel

-bien, pasare a buscarte a las 6-tras decirme eso me sonrío de nuevo y se fue a su sitio

Esto parecía un sueño, las clases pasaron volando y cuando llegue a casa comí a toda prisa, me bañe y me vestí, llegaron las seis y llamaron a la puerta yo Salí y me fui con Ikuto, fuimos caminando hasta el parque de la luna, mi parque favorito era el más bonito y el que más arboles de cerezo tenia, nos sentamos en un banco y empezamos a hablar de mil cosas después ocurrió algo que nunca creí que pasaría.

-Amu, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- nunca pensé que el chico del cual estaba enamorada hace años me pidiera salir sin mas

-si claro que si-salte a sus brazos y lo abrace

Me dejo en casa y se fue, esa noche me costó mucho dormirme, pensando solo en el.

Por Ikuto

Maldito lunes, lo odio tanto, otro maldito día al instituto, me levante maldiciendo este maldito día, me duche, me vestí, desayune y me largue

No me he presentado, soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, soy el chico más guapo de todo el instituto, tengo 18 años y voy al instituto seiyo. Cuando llegue al instituto me esperaban mis mejores amigos Souma Kukai y Kairi de la Fransua, jamás entenderé por que se levantaba tan temprano.

-Hola Ikuto ¿cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Kukai

-tirando como siempre- conteste con tranquilidad mientras bostezaba

-mira todas las chicas, Ikuto están todas babeando por tus huesos-sonrió Kairi con esa cara de pervertido que le caracterizaba

-por supuesto que sí, yo me ligaría a cualquier chica del instituto- dije con mucho orgullo

-bueno yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo mi Kukai sonriendo para molestarme

-como que no, que te apuestas a que me ligo a la chica que quieras y el viernes por la mañana te traigo una foto de ella y yo besándonos-respondí con el orgullo algo herido

-bien si ganas tú te doy mi ipod- dijo Kairi

-y si ganas tú te doy mi psp-respondí sin mas

-hecho, tienes que ligarte a esa- señalo Kairi a una chica de nuestra clase de pelo rosa

-bien, hecho-respondí seguro de mi triunfo

-yo no lo hubiera hecho ella es Hinamori Amu va a vuestra clase y es la reina del hielo de nuestro instituto y además nadie ha conseguido salir con ella nunca-dijo Kukai el cual era como un hermano para mi

-y como sabes tanto sobre esa chica?-pregunte interesado

-Es la mejor amiga de mi novia y me llevo bien con ella, es como la hermana pequeña que siempre quise, pero si llegas a verla ablando con personas que no conoce, te digo que de verdad helaría el mismísimo infierno con una de sus miradas y oye Ikuto, Kairi yo no quiero saber nada de esa apuesta que quede claro y no la hagas daño Ikuto aunque eres como un hermano mas no te perdonaría algo así- tras decir eso me miro serió como hace años no lo hacia

-no te preocupes Kukai, no será nada complicado y ni siquiera se enterara-sonreí orgulloso

Llegamos a clase y me quede mirándola, ella miro hacia mí y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ella la aparto algo colorada

-está ya es mía-pensé yo para mi

Me levante y fui hacia ella

-Hola preciosa-salude con una media sonrisa

-hola- respondió ella

-quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo esta tarde-pregunte

-claro, porque no-respondió ella mientras apuntaba algo en una hoja de papel

Me dio su dirección y la fui a buscar a las 6 la lleve al parque de la luna estuvimos hablando un poco y le pregunte si quería ser mi novia, ella dijo que si y la lleve a su casa y me fui a la mía

-bien primer paso hecho, esto va a ser muy fácil, prepárate Kairi vete despidiéndote de tu ipod ja ja ja-reí de lo más divertido al saber que pronto ganaría.


	2. Chapter 2 Martes Por Ikuto

**Capitulo 2:martes por Ikuto**

Bien la primera parte del plan ya estaba hecha, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir el beso, y tendría my nuevo ipod ¡yuju

Fui al instituto, las clases fueron eternas y un puro tostón, quería my ipod, que iba a ser muy fácil de conseguir, porque a mi nadie se me resiste y estaba comprobado, sino fijaos

Ikuto miro hacia su derecha donde se encontraban un grupo de chicas sentadas en una terraza, ellas le miraron y en ese momento se coloco el pelo , las miro y les guiño un ojo, ellas casi se desmallan, ante tal acto del joven neko

-si es que las tengo a todas en el bote-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

Me dirigí directo a mi casa, comí y decidí llamar a la pelirosa

-Hola preciosa que tal estas-dije atreves del teléfono

-pero como has conseguido my numero ikuto-dijo ella muy sorprendida

-Para mi no ay nada imposible y menos si tiene que ver con la chica que me gusta (con esto caería seguro)-pensó el neko

-…pe….per…..pero….bueno que querías?-dijo muy nerviosa

-solo me hacía falta escuchar tu melodiosa voz y saber si te gustaría que te acompañase al instituto mañana-sentencio el joven

-si…claro porque no-dijo muy contenta

Bien había conseguido un sí y mañana por la tarde la voy a sorprender de tal manera que para el jueves ya tendré beso y el viernes ipod ¡aleluya¡ ¡aleluya¡

Estaba yo muy tranquilo tumbado en la cama pensando en cómo sorprenderla mañana cuando llamaron a my puerta, muy a my pesar tuve que levantarme para ir a abrir y ay estaban kairi y kukai

-se puede saber que hacéis aquí-dijo un poco molesto

-venga ikuto déjanos pasar tienes que contarme cómo vas con la reina del hielo-dijo kairi

-que reina del hielo ni que leches si a esa ya la tengo en el bote-dijo muy seguro

- ikuto yo que tu no estaría tan seguro, y asegúrate que no se entere de la apuesta o estás muerto-afirmo kukai

-tonterias si esa es más mansa que un gatito-dijo entre risas

-si pero los "gatitos" pueden transformarse en tigres-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta para irse

-kukai dónde vas?-pregunto ingenuo

-lo siento pero no quiero saber nada de esto ,cuando hayáis terminado con la apuesta me llamáis-sentencio mientras se iba

-que bicho le ha picado a este?-pregunto kairi

-Recuerda que amu es su amiga-afirmo el chico neko

-si tienes razón y dime como vas?-pregunto kairi

-muy bien vete despidiéndote de tu ipod

Así acabo mi tarde del martes , kairi se fue y yo me fui a dormir con una clara idea de lo que iba a hacer mañana con amu.


End file.
